The Unova League
by Cyni
Summary: Telling the story of Kerry and her conquest of the Unova League, involving characters both new and old. She must face some of the hardest challenges of her journey so far and this will truly test her ability to perform to the standard required of that of a champion. This task will test the bond between her and her partners as she unlocks the secrets of true mastery. Give feedback.
1. Chapter 1 - Kyree

Chapter 1 - Kyree

Today was the day Kerry finally got to train against ex-Champion Kyree. After receiving no information regarding her request to battle the legend a few weeks prior, she finally received a phone call from the legend's secretary explaining she'd been away training a prodigy named Sun in Alola, and had only just got back to Unova. Apparently she was more than happy to meet up the following Wednesday. Wednesday being today. It's true when people say that you can never be too prepared for an event. However, there are very few people that have trained for the Unova League. Having only opened 3 years ago, as far as she knew, there were only two trainers who had successfully claimed the title of champion. Having conquered the Indigo Plateau and the Hoenn League within the last year, she felt able to join the ranks of the champions. Legends such as the revolutionary Mega Evolutionist Steven and his unstoppable Metagross crumbled beneath the bonds between Kerry and her team. Though she knew there was quite a challenge ahead. She'd decided to leave the majority of her party with her parents back in Alola, and bred herself a specialist set of Pokemon that she'd travelled and trained with throughout the region of Unova.

She sighed as she walked up to the one and only house on Route 10. It was a small and shabby looking thing. _Not the home of a champion._ The sun was just rising into the sky, it was early morning. She had to start training now, her first league battle was in 4 days. That gave her hardly any time at all to prepare. When walking from route to route, Kerry learnt it best to keep her partners kept tucked away safely in their balls, having experienced the wrath of Team Plasma all the way throughout her journey. Grabbing one from her belt, she swiftly chucked out Genie. This particular Espeon started off with her all the way back when she chose Heidi - her Bulbasaur - as her starter. Genie had approached her on the way out of her house, back when she was an Eevee, and refused to leave Kerry alone. Sticking to her like a limpet, Kerry eventually decided to add her to the team, and has become her favourite partner on all of her journeys.

"So this is the place Genie, we've finally made it. I wonder if Kyree will be up this early!" She exclaimed, approaching the door. With a gentle thud on the door, Kerry made her presence known to what appeared to be the entire route as an echo rippled throughout the nearby mountain range causing a flock of Pidove take to the skies. She waited for a moment. Nothing happened. A cold shiver began to tickle the bottom of her spine, gradually rising up to reach her shoulders. Someone was watching her. _But who?_

"Simisage, use Giga Drain!"

All of a sudden a massive bolt of energy struck Genie, causing the Espeon to smash against the brick wall of the house.

"Genie!" Kerry exclaimed, dropping to her knees to help the injured Espeon on to her feet, kicking away the rubble left from the building. She turned to face her attackers. A Simisage stood with its legs parted, almost doing a squat. Next to it stood a formidable trainer, a moderately tall woman with long silver hair that flowed nicely to dangle just above her chest. _That must be Kyree!_ "Cheap shot!" She shouted at the former champion, with a flame growing in her eyes.

"What you need to learn hun is that this is Unova. There's no such thing as a cheap shot!" The Champion shouted back, parting her legs like her Pokemon, almost in a battle stance. "Let's show this wannabe what we've got Simisage, use Energy Ball!"

The Simisage began to cluster a ball of energy between its paws, until it shone a jade colour out of the core. Within a split second the attack was hurtling towards Genie.

 _Focus Kerry. You've got this._ "Genie, use Psychic on the Energy Ball! Use the power against it!" She watched as Genie focused the energy into the gemstone embedded into the core of her head. A cyan tint struck the eyes of the Espeon and a seismic release of energy occurred as the energy ball stopped dead in its tracks, and flew straight into the Simisage causing a small explosion of smoke. With a boost to her energy levels, Kerry smirked and winked at her partner. "Well done chick, you did amazingly!"

"Don't get too ecstatic yet." A voice boomed from across the grassy plains. "You managed to hit Simisage using its own power, that's very commendable. He hasn't been hit with an ability in years." The smoke cleared about the battlefield to reveal Simisage hoisting himself back up, resting on one knee. He looked in considerable amounts of pain. "We don't ever give up. Simisage, use knock off!"

The Simisage darted towards Genie, propelling itself forward using its arms as an extra pair of legs. With a roar it leapt into the air and with a twist he arched his tail as a black layer of power surrounded it. Landing right in front of Genie, it attacked. The black substance smashing straight into the back of Genie's head, then dissipating into nothing. The Simisage then leapt back a few metres, to stand by its master.

The attack had caught Kerry off guard, she'd only just managed to move out of the way in time only to see her partner get smashed over the back of the head. Genie hit the floor with a thud, letting out a sharp cry. "C'mon Genie, you deserve a rest." Kerry submitted, and returned the Espeon to her pokeball. _I think it's time to show this bitch my true power._ "Let's show these legends that they're messing with the wrong team! Come on out Bournus!" She exclaimed as she grabbed one of the other balls off her belt, and summoned her Gyarados. This Gyarados was no ordinary Gyarados. It was coloured very differently to the normal species, and was bred by Kerry herself.

With a booming roar, Bournus entered the field to face the attacking Simisage. The Gyarados was wearing a piece of silver plated armour around it's neck, with a shimmering keystone in the centre. Kerry raised her right fist in the air, allowing the sleeve of her jumper to drop down and sit above her elbow revealing a silver bracelet, mirroring that which was sat around Bournus' neck. Closing her eyes and letting her energy flow from within, she pulled her fist down and opened her eyes with a piercing gaze. "Mega Evolve!" She exclaimed, feeling the built up energy expel from her system and stream towards her partner like a tight embrace. The energy began to collect in the keystone around enveloped Bournus in a bright pink ball.

"Gyaraaaaaaaa…'

She could feel the energy building up within him, as his true form was unleashed! With an explosion of pure power, the ball vanished leaving Bournus with an entirely new form. Parts of his snake-like body had frozen over, almost as a form of encasing armour around the creature. But rather than having a coiled like appearance, the Gyarados had stretched out and arched his tail upwards almost like a Dewgong. His tail had transformed into a huge frozen spike and his jaw had almost been pushed forward, revealing an extra set of sharp icicles in his mouth. All the new ice that had formed on Bournus' body had a gold tint to it, showing the true form of Gyarados.

"I've never seen that form of a Gyarados before! What megastone is that?!" Kyree gasped looking at the fierce predator that floated before her.

Kerry laughed. "It's a megastone that myself and Lance crafted ourselves when we rescued the original red Gyarados from the Lake of Rage. We asked Pryce to forge the ice element with his Mamoswine and he was more than happy to help out. It's the Gyaradiceite. Removes any secondary typing and replaces it with Ice. I'll show you just how powerful he is. Bournus, use Ice Hammer!"

The Gyarados sped across the battlefield with ease, raising its body more into the air as its tail began to change shape into the form of a hammer. With a powerful flip forward, the Gyarados smashed its tail down, straight into the unsuspecting Simisage. An icy explosion rippled through the field as the Gyarados prepared itself for another attack. "Now finish it off with an Ice Beam!" Exclaimed Kerry. The Simisage, unable to get up and retaliate in time was struck with a dead on full strength Ice Beam.

"No! Simisage!" Kyree said, with a ripple of sadness in her voice. "You tried your best, well done." She returned the Simisage to his pokeball, and proceeded to grab another off her belt. "But what you don't realise hun, is that you've just shown me your most powerful Pokemon."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Replied Kerry, "Now send out your next Pokemon!"

"Let's show her! Hitmonlee, put this Gyarados in the ground!" Kyree challenged as her Hitmonlee entered the field. "Hitmonlee, use ju-"

"Bournus use Hydro Pump!" Kerry shouted, cutting Kyree off from her command as a staggering spout of water blasted straight into the Hitmonlee, knocking it flying to the other end of the plains and landing with a loud thud. The Hitmonlee had fainted. "What was that about cheap shots?" She said, with a giggle.

Kyree wrinkled her nose and gave a very distasteful look towards Kerry. "Touche." She stared at the powerhouse that floated before her, devising a plan to take the beast down. "I've got it!" She shouted, grabbing another ball from her belt. "Let's mess her up Dialga!" She chucked the ball to reveal the Legendary Pokemon from Sinnoh known as Dialga. It raised its head and roared, as the adamant orb on its chest began to glow.

"Woah!" Kerry was shocked. "I've never seen one of those before! I've always heard of the legend of Dialga and Palkia, but I've never actually seen one! I thought my cousin Lucas caught the only one."

Kyree chuckled. "There are many of each species of Pokemon in the universe my dear, some are just rarer than others. But this one is old, and I mean old. My father caught this Dialga, and it's been my best friend from a very young age. You won't beat it. I promise you."

"We'll see about that!" Smiled Kerry, feeling herself getting fired up for the challenge. "I don't lose! Bournus, let's start this off with an Ice Beam!" The Gyarados lifted its head and began to charge freezing cold energy into its mouth, and expelled it towards the Legendary Pokemon.

"Dialga! Use Dragon Pulse!" Kyree commanded, watching as the energy flew from the Adamant Orb inserted into the beast's chest provided it with the immense power of the dragons. A multicoloured beam shot from it and collided with the Ice Beam in mid air, almost like a tug of war but with powerful energy. Both Pokemon appeared to be at equal strength, and they stayed attacking like this for what seemed to be an eternity, whereas for the trainers it was just a few seconds. "Dialga, break free and use Roar of Time!" The Dialga stopped channeling the ability, quickly floated to the right to avoid the Ice Beam and began channeling pure energy out of its chest. It took in a deep breath and then delivered the goods. A massive navy beam of timeless energy emitted from Dialga's mouth, which headed straight for Bournus.

"Bournus, use Protect!" Kerry shouted with terror as the beam pierced the sky faster than anything she'd ever seen. The Gyarados used protect and was then hit with the devastating attack. A huge explosion was created when the attack hit the shield. No-one could see what was going on inside the massive smoke bubble until the Gyarados was blown straight out the back from the recoil of the attack. Landing with a huge thump on the ground, it instantly was broken out of Mega form and appeared to have fainted. "Bournus!" Kerry screamed, and ran over to the injured Gyarados. She knelt by his head, watching as her opponent jumped for joy and gave her victor a hug. "I'll do this for you buddy." She said, returning the creature to his ball. Standing straight, she looked at her competitor. "That's one hell of a strong Pokemon, I don't think I have anything that can take you on. But I'm definitely going to try!"

"Good luck, I think you're going to need it. Maybe you should have brought your Pokemon from your previous championships, I think you're going to need them if you can't even beat me." Kyree laughed as a smirk hit her face.

 _We'll see, bitch._ "You know nothing about my teams. I'm going to leave you in the ground!" She shouted, anger fuelling her actions. Pulling a ball from her belt, she held it out in front of her. "Get ready! You can't withstand the power of Triumph!" A Rhyperior escaped from the ball, landing with a heavy thud as it hit the ground. "Rhyyyyyy!" It exclaimed, facing the Dialga. "Let's show her what we can do with an Earthquake!" The ground trembled beneath the opponents feet, causing a huge precipice to rise from the ground and smash straight into the core of Dialga's body. It screamed with pain as the precipice reclined back into the earth, leaving the Pokemon looking very injured. "Now finish it off with a Hyper Be-"

Kyree returned the Dialga back to its Pokeball before Kerry could instruct the move. "Well done partner, you'll come out again later. You're doing very well dear, but what you need to understand is that this team have been my team for a lifetime. Yours still need some serious levels of training. I'm guessing you've trained yourself an entirely new team for your Unova adventure. Well that's not going to do well enough here. The Elite Four are powerful, let alone the current Champion." She shuddered, clearly experiencing a memory regarding her last encounter with the current Unova Champion. "Before we continue this battle, I want to recommend you come back to me with your champion team. Judging by the strength of that Espeon, I reckon she's been part of your team from the start. Whereas the Gyarados wields incredible strength it's clear to me that the two of you still have a lot of teamwork to catch up on. Rhyperior is definitely a new member to your team as a completely trained Earthquake would have annihilated my Dialga with ease. So I suggest we take a pause, you go grab the rest of your team and we'll battle again tomorrow.

"That being said Kyree, the whole point of this experience has been to see if I am the ultimate trainer. If I can collect bonds with my Pokemon regardless of their experience and still come out on top as the overall victor in any challenge. But you do know what you're on about, and clearly you're very scared of losing against this team so I'll accept that you want to concede for today. You were correct about my team though, that's quite a talent you've got there!" Kerry replied, returning Rhyperior to his Pokeball and walking over to shake hands with her competitor.

Kyree smiled as Kerry approached, and held out her hand. "What a battle though, you've really taken me by surprise."

Kerry took it and shook it vigorously. "Thank-you for the experience! I think this is exactly what I need to take on the Elite Four."

"May I see the rest of your team?" Kyree enquired. "I'd like to see if you really were going to beat me!"

"Of course." She replied, grabbing all 6 balls off her belt and releasing each of her team members. Stood next to her appeared Genie the Espeon, Bournus the Gyarados back to his original form, Triumph the Rhyperior, Excalibur the Sceptile, Yulip the Houndoom and Ellie the Unovian Zapdos.

Kyree looked stunned as she viewed the team in shock. Each member looked exceedingly powerful. "That's Giovanni's Zapdos?" She blurted out, a puzzled look on her face. "But last time I saw you, there definitely wasn't that pattern going on with your body. Must be the climate.."

Kerry nodded. "I found Ellie after beating Eliza's gym. She was hiding out behind the contest hall and had no ability to fly away at all. When I beat Giovanni he mentioned to me about how he released the three closest things to his heart. Ellie here was his Zapdos, but after her release she decided to migrate with the other two to Unova. My cousin, Elliot, has the Articuno but we're still to find the Moltres. I've searched high and low but I just can't locate it anywhere."

"Ah, so your Zapdos is a relatively new member to your team?"

"She might be new, but she's powerful. Don't forget she was trained by Giovanni. I was debating having her on my team because of the whole trainer bond situation, however it's proven to be the best decision I could have possibly made. The power a trained Legendary Pokemon possesses is just beyond imagination. I dread to think if someone happened to catch and train a Legendary such as Mewtwo.." Kerry shuddered.

"Regardless.." Said Kyree abruptly. "I do reckon you can beat me with this team, however I want you to push your limits and wait until the end of your journey. Some say I'm more powerful than the Elite Four whilst others will lead you to believe I'm not. I want you to decide that for yourself when you come to face them. As much as battling experience is good for your Pokemon, what I can see is that your team need a really good rest and a relax for a day. Relaxation is just as important as training, especially with such strong Pokemon. What I will do, is email you over some information in regard to the current Elite Four with their main partner and statistics. That should give you some things to study tomorrow whilst you all have a relax. I'll be there to cheer you on at the League on the 24th of Therian." Kyree said, before walking over to Kerry, giving her a heartwarming hug. "Good luck," she whispered as she walked into her home. "You're seriously going to need it."

Kerry watched the former champion walk away, and turned to her Pokemon. "I am so proud of you all." She stated, a tear swelling up in her eyes. Without turning on the waterworks, she wiped away the black droplet forming underneath her eye and smiled valiantly towards the team she'd raised. "You all outperformed any of my expectations. Especially you, Bournus. Your power is just incredible." She turned to the Gyarados, and shot him a cheeky smirk. "Now I reckon we should do what Kyree suggested, and take a break for tomorrow. You all have been working so tremendously hard that I think you've all earned a little vacation day." Her partners cheered, yowling their distinctive voices which could be heard from miles away. "But! It's still early in the morning, so we're still having a full day of training today!" She instructed, leading the party towards twist mountain. What a successful morning, she thought. We really are powerful.


	2. Chapter 2 - Twist Mountain

Chapter 2 - Twist Mountain, 19th Therian (Kerry)

"Excalibur!" Kerry exclaimed, as the Sceptile sliced through the rock formation with ease. A growl emitted from his throat, as he roared in victory causing the glowing green blade to disappear from the end of its arm. "You've gotten so strong!" She approached the Pokemon, and smiled as the creature glowed from her appraisal. "Now go again!" She commanded, pointing towards a similar looking rock a few feet away. Excalibur turned its body towards the rock and channelled a glowing green claw to appear. Launching itself forward, and with a quick slice, the rock was destroyed. The Sceptile landed gracefully, and turned back to receive another round of approval from his trainer.

Kerry nodded towards the Pokemon, and returned him to his ball. "Well done for today guys," she muttered. "We've all worked our hardest, time for a good rest." She sat down with a thud on a nearby cart, and nodded to the joggers running past admiring Excalibur's handy work. She sighed and pulled a bottle of water from her pack, gazing up at the glistening stalactites on the ceiling of the cavern. Twist mountain was beautiful even during the Summer.

Breathing in, Kerry glanced forward to see a dust cloud settle on the other side of the tunnel. Twist mountain was made up of a complex route of intertwining tunnels, made by the miners searching for hidden treasures under the mantle 'Clay Industries'. Having started to put railways in, each tunnel was dimly lit with an electrical light system powered by a generator in the heart of the mountain. _What an investment, in such a cramped space.._ She heard something clatter to the floor behind her, and quickly spun around to see nothing but shadows. Hesitating, she squinted her eyes, gazing into the darkness. _What was that?_ Then she heard it again, heading from the same direction. A reflection hit her eyes from one of the lights, as a huge shadow fled from the tunnel. She gasped, and started making her way towards it.

Panicked, but excited, she spurred her legs into a brisk jog, and followed the dust left behind by the figure. For what seemed like hours, she sprinted after the loud grinding noise created by the shadow until she entered a somewhat freezing cold cavern. In the centre lay a frozen rock, encased and surrounded by snow. _The Ice Rock! So here it is.._

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as a hole appeared to the side of the boulder and a huge snake like golem flew from the surface. The silver creature was made from sections of rock, with grazes and chips all over its huge body. Two red eyes stared directly at her. She glanced up at her foe, a Steelix. _I haven't caught one of these yet._

Grabbing Genie from her belt, she called upon the Espeon for her assistance, "Genie, give me a hand!" Following a flash of red, the Espeon appeared before her, and readied herself for battle. Kerry studied the Steelix, noticing that the two ridges lined along its jaw indicated that the Pokemon was male, meaning it was aggressive but powerful. _This might be just what I need to beat Unova!_

The Steelix roared, causing the ceiling to shake. Quivering its tail, Genie was able to predict the opponents moves and swiftly dodge out the way as the serpentine rock formation propelled itself towards her. Feeling the impact of the colossal pokemon hit the floor in front of her, Kerry instinctively rolled out the way, only just dodging the shards of earth flying towards her. The Steelix growled with what appeared to be fury and turned its long blunt tail into a sharp blade, then thrust it towards Genie. "Genie, dodge! Then use Shadow Ball!" Kerry commanded, as the Espeon gracefully leapt up into the air and over the enemies tail, took in a deep breath then exhaled a rapid ball of dark energy which hit the Steelix directly on the jaw. The impact sent the foe flying across the cave and it smashed into the Ice Rock with a firm thud. Shards of ice flew everywhere and a layer of snow landed onto the weakened pokemon.

Kerry watched as the Steelix raised its head, only to notice the red eyes of the creature glowing brighter than before. It was charging up an attack. "Quick Genie, Dark Pulse!" As Genie landed daintily on all four paws, her eyes shone a violent purple, as a powerful wave struck the Steelix causing it to smash its jaw back onto the ground. _Now's my chance!_ She grabbed an empty Ultra Ball out of her pack, and tossed it towards the damaged Steelix. The ball bounced off the pokemon's body, then summoned it inside, hovering in midair. Kerry watched with anticipation as the ball continually shook, trying to capture all the strength within. _It's putting up such a fight.. Please, please stay inside!_ After a mere few seconds, Kerry gasped as the ball opened up the lid, smashed into pieces and the Steelix escaped. With a roar of fear, it crashed back into the hole it came from, and was gone.

 _Crap! That was my chance._ Genie let out a sympathetic whimper, and trotted over to comfort her owner. Placing a hand on the Pokemon's head, she smiled. _Maybe I'm not ready to take on the league yet. I can hardly catch myself a strong Pokemon, let alone defeat the most powerful trainers in the world!_ She sighed, thanked the Espeon and returned the pokemon to its ball. _Or maybe we just need some rest. Everyone must be shattered after the events of today. But how to find my way out of here.._

After hours of climbing and navigating, Kerry finally made it outside of Twist Mountain only to arrive in Icirrus City. She made her way over to the local Pokemon Centre, handed over her team to the nurses on duty and paid for a room for the night. Her team were far too damaged to get her home, so they'd have to stay there for the night. Setting out her notepad, she began to list the events of the day, writing about what went well and what she should improve on. Someday when she'd defeated all the Leagues, she was going to turn her notepad into a guide, and sell it to challengers who aspired to do the same. _But I have to beat the leagues first, starting with The Unova League._


End file.
